


Hitchhikers' Guide to Subspace (now ft. actually finished)

by halloweenpants



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Edgeplay, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, PWP, Punishment, Threesome - M/M/M, WARNINGS THAT THE ARCHIVE DOESNT HAVE: bloodplay, brian is a super serious daddy, but serious universe changes do not apply, could be seen as OOC because i felt like writing them all in deep space, fight me, group dynamic, in general, now featuring actually finished, ok enjoy u fuckers, petnames being used as detrimental titles, this is some heavy stuff; folks, this isnt really an au??except for au: the grumps are pretty dang gay for eachother, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpants/pseuds/halloweenpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can see nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing.<br/>....<br/>He can hear something; it’s Barry’s breathing; rough, broken, cutting off every so often. Ross knows why Barry’s breath keeps getting cut off: Brian loves choking his boys.</p><p>I finished it whee,,<br/>now more intense/also less intense than before??who knows. If I need to update warnings/etc please let me know. also may be followed up by lil fic about brian being bad at dealing with topdrop oh no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhikers' Guide to Subspace (now ft. actually finished)

He can see nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing.

He knows the time is around 9:00 p.m., that’s an hour or so after they finished filming for the Hitchhiker’s Guide playthrough, that’s how long the blindfold has been on. This was all because of his behavior during the recording session--teasing Barry’s and Brian’s cocks, choking Barry lightly, nibbling at Brian’s ears all while they were trying to play the game. He’d known he would get in trouble; that was the point.

He can hear something; it’s Barry’s breathing; rough, broken, cutting off every so often. Ross knows why Barry’s breath keeps getting cut off: Brian loves choking his boys. Ross loves it when his Daddy chokes him and Brian knows it--

Ross hears bodies move--footsteps--Barry being almost thrown to the floor--Brian’s hand so comforting, so warm around Ross’ neck--the gentle, insistent pressure--he’s lightheaded--

“Da..--”

The pressure stops immediately. 

“We said no talking, Prince, hm? Hey Sweetheart, didn’t we say no talking?”  
“Yes, Daddy.”

Ross hears a loud, sharp, beautiful sound as Brian slaps Barry’s face.

“Sweetheart, I know you don’t want to be tied down like our Prince.”

He can feel something; his aching cock heavy on his right thigh, ropes and duct tape holding him fast to a chair, a collar around his neck. He knows it’s not that heavy, but everything is heavy in deep space. Suddenly, something new steps out of the darkness and he shivers, he actually shivers--

Brian drags a cold, thin blade across Ross’ belly--Ross gasps--Barry moans, Ross doesn’t know it but Barry’s eyes are watching the small circles of Ross’ hips--but he does know Barry is touching himself at the sight, it’s a slick, ruddy sound--the blade presses insistently, patiently on Ross’ left thigh, so close to his cock--he’s not scared, but he is--

Ross trusts his Daddy--  
Brian presses the knife against his Prince’s thigh, dragging insistently, patiently.

Ross lets out a whine, a sigh but it’s a whine, as he feels the heat of his own blood beading on his thigh.

“So pretty, Baby...Isn’t he pretty, Sweetheart?”  
Ross can’t see Barry nodding, but he hears his needy moan as he comes.

“Oh no, Sweetheart, no, that just won’t do.” 

There’s danger in Brian’s voice now. Ross avoids holding his breath by holding his breath. Wait, that doesn’t work. There are gentle, rough hands around his face, and with a click, Ross can see around himself again. Brian is looking into his eyes, almost too serious to be serious, an expression that reads “tell me if this is too much”. Barry is comfortable between the couch and the TV, shaking almost visibly, leaning back, scared. His leash is tied to a leg of Ross’ chair.

“Baby, looks like our Sweetheart needs taught a lesson. Do you think you’ve learned yours? Can you help me teach him?”

Ross nods, almost smiles, then grimaces in pain as Brian rips off the tape around his legs and wrists. Brian strokes Ross’ reddened skin gently for a moment and Ross breathes slow. 

Brian turns back towards Barry, but his words are directed at Ross.

“Up, Prince.”

Ross rises as silent as possible, slow, too, but Brian grabs his leash and yanks him up the rest of the way. He stumbles to lean against Brian without thinking. Brian smiles, but he pulls sharply on Ross’ hair, pulling his head back up. Ross tries not to let out a low whine. He can feel Barry’s eyes on his collarbone, his cock, Brian’s fingers. Ross looks down at Barry; their eyes lock, excited, no control.

“Baby, what do you think we should do with our Sweetheart? Answer me.”

Ross and Brian both look down at Barry. Ross almost saunters towards their Sweetheart, bratty, pinches down Brian’s arm without looking. He grabs Barry by the hair and pulls so Barry is forced to look up at him.

“I think Barry’s gotta get both of us off, huh?” Ross cocks his head to the side, looking down at Barry still but angling his body to show his question is for his Daddy.

“That sounds very fair, Baby,” Brian says. “Too fair…”

Brian pets Barry’s hair and feigns contemplation. Barry tries to lean in to the touch, but Ross’ hand holds his head fast in place. 

“I think Sweetheart’s going to have to work for us before he gets out of this one.” 

Barry pouts and whines and squirms, motions that would be exaggerated if he wasn’t so deep in his own head. Ross pulls sharply on Barry’s hair, pulls so that Barry’s head is level with his crotch, looks to Brian--

Brian nods--

He takes Barry’s wrist in his hand, holds it tight--

Barry laps at the head of Ross’ cock with the bottom of his tongue. He looks up, catches Ross’ gaze, and takes his cock in his mouth, as halfway down as possible. Ross groans, deep, the sound that pushes Barry into a deep, deep space. 

He closes his eyes as Ross breathes out a heady “Ungh, Sweetheart…”

Barry makes a foggy, instinctual attempt to smile around Ross’ shaft as his head bobs up and down. He sucks and swallows around it once, twice, pulls away when Ross starts to groan again. Brian pinches and scratches Barry’s wrist, just in case, but Barry is licking stripe after stripe up Ross’ cock, and back down again to lick at and rub his tongue around his balls--

He steels himself--

Takes Ross down to the base of his shaft--

Swallows around him--

Brian lets go of his wrist and as his hand falls limply, Brian rubs a thumb along the cut on Ross’ thigh. Ross keens, loud and long and small, and Brian grips his ass and his ribs as he rumbles, not whispering but not really talking either, “There you go, Prince. Come for your Daddy and your Sweetheart, Baby. Come on…”

Barry’s eyes are half lidded, no attention paid to them, everything the feeling of tense, hot cock pulsing in his throat as Ross comes, the vibration of involuntary groans. He can feel the small of his back, nothing touching it but everything is warm, hot cum down his throat like a shot of whiskey to heat up his stomach. 

Ross’ grip on Brian’s shoulder tightens, and loosens, then tightens again. Brian looks at him for a moment--

Pulls Barry’s head out of the way--

Grabs Ross’ oversensitive dick, stroking over and over, too rough, too much.

“Daddy…” Ross sobs. There’s a break in movement.  
“What’s your color, Prince? Hm? Say your color for Daddy. It’s okay.” Ross blinks back his tears as Barry leans, exhausted, on the four legs level with his eyes. His Prince pets his hair.

“Green, Daddy.” 

And in a moment, the pressure is back, more rough than he can handle and it’s so beautiful, trembling and stability all at once, Brian’s encouraging mumbles and his swearing holding Ross in place. Ross is sobbing openly, hard again but just barely, keening as his eyes slowly blink open and closed and open again. 

Barry cautiously trails a hand up Brian’s leg, and as Ross’ sobs reach a plateau, breaks two rules at once: he bits Ross’ shin and starts to stroke Brian off. Ross lets out a sharp cry, so loud it almost keeps Brian from intensifying his rough movements.

“What, Sweetheart, you thought you’d get punished? No. Anything you do gets paid for by our little Prince.” Ross’ eyes are closed, so Barry focuses his gaze on Brian instead. He looks up with every kind of challenge in his expression and says,

“So what, Daddy?”

And as he strokes Brian’s cock at a steady, insistent pace, thumb over the head every other second, his Daddy finally loses control. Brian lets out a low groan, and another, and another. He releases Ross without thinking, and Ross crumples to the ground. Eyes still locked with Brian, Barry does his best to ruffle Ross’ hair, reassuring, loving, excited and fuzzed out and everything so, so far away. It doesn’t take very long before Brian is coming messy over Barry’s hand, shaking and gasping, but coming down from space so easy that it’s hard for him to believe.

Brian slumps back into the couch. Barry clambers sleepily into his lap; Ross replaces Barry’s former station at the feet of the couch. Breathing slows. They can see everything through slow eyes, hear humming and smiling, smell spunk and blood and satisfaction; soon, sleep overtakes all of their senses.


End file.
